A Christmas Disaster
by Calima
Summary: It's, of course HY+RP! It's somewhat of an alternate universe fic so bare with me. ^Calima^


A Christmas Disaster  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam wing so please don't sue me.  
  
Authors note: This is an alternate universe fic so please...Also, I do not own Adin and Lana. Thank you!^Calima^  
  
A Christmas Disaster  
  
It was a day before Christmas and the bases were putting up their decorations. I, Relena Peacecraft was also readying for the holiday. Unfortunately I lived at a base. I didn't live like a regular person. At my base, held prisoner, was the famous Heero Yuy. This was the young man who had wanted to kill me for so many years. How could they have him near me?  
  
I'd visit him everyday for an hour or two. He was held in a small room with two metal doors and some odd unbreakable glass. Inside his cell were all these metal lockers. I wondered what was in them but didn't bother asking the guards. I'd been observing him for five years now. He'd never done anything drastic like try to break out. Then one day disaster struck.   
  
I went to visit him as usual when I noticed the glass was broken. I walked through the mess as silently as I could. I heard grumbling and pounding near the many lockers that surrounded his tiny cell. I hid behind one of the rows and waited. Then I heard him. I knew by the unmistakable click, that he had a gun. Then I heard him pounding one of the many lockers.   
  
I went around one of them and looked at him. He was in his usual outfit (Not the spandex) of a green plaid shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of tennis. And with his tousled hair, and beautiful skin, I found him overall, VERY attractive. What was it that always troubled him so? I wanted to know. I walked a bit closer and heard him.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He screamed, hitting the lockers. "Why can't I just complete my mission?"  
  
I moved closer and accidentally stepped on a piece of glass. My breath caught in my throat. I saw his head turn. His Prussian blue eyes piercing my own. He looked at me for a minute or two before he said anything.  
  
Relena." Was all he said.   
  
I backed away as I saw him reach for his gun. Before I knew it I had ran from the building crying for help. The alarms went off and bullets flew past me. Luckily I made it safely into my dome. I slid to the floor, clutching my shirt where my heart was. My breathing was coming out in ragged breaths and my heart was beating very fast. From inside, I heard guards yelling orders and then an angry shout. Carefully, I looked out the window and gasped.  
  
The guards had locked Heero in restraints and put him in one of those stray jackets. Then they threw him to the ground. One of them even kicked him. I felt sorry. Why couldn't I just stay away? This never would've happened if I had. A guard picked him up and pushed him into the darkness of another secure building. I watched sadly at the tortcher of the poor young man.  
  
There was a knock at my door. I opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a guard, No doubt come to see if I was all right AND to scold me for going over there. I did visit him for five years but I wasn't supposing too.  
  
"Miss Relena, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. What have you done with Heero?" I asked. "I demand to know."  
  
"We have put him in a secure chamber. Don't worry Miss Relena. You'll be safe from him." The guard said and left.  
  
I thought for a moment. Would I really be safe? He had broken the first holding cell so couldn't he also break this one? I paced my room up and down, for what seemed like hours. Finally I settled myself in front of the fire and read my book. My dome had a fireplace. It was a medium sized place. My bed was pushed up against the wall and I had a bookshelf, a dresser, a table, fridge, sing, and bathroom. It was pretty much like a house only it was for one person. I had decorated it to fit the Christmas holiday.   
  
With the recent event I hoped I could relax and enjoy it. Somehow I found my mind had wandered to Heero. What about him? Had he ever had a Christmas before? Did they even set up a tree for him? I felt awful. He should've at least received that. I slipped on my nightgown and went outside. I had decided to go see Heero. I wanted too.  
  
When I reached his cell I saw him sitting there against the wall like a rag doll. I ran to the glass and slid to the floor in front of it. A couple of tears fell down from my eyes as I looked at him. He looked so lifeless. I just wanted to hold him. Finally I found the keys and went back to where he was. I opened the door and stepped inside. I ran over to his limp form and held him in my arms.  
  
"Heero, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
I shook him a little and received no response. A few more tears fell down my cheeks as I continued to try and wake him up. I don't know how long I tried but I was getting even more worried by the minute.  
  
"Heero please wake up, Oh, Heero I'm so sorry!" I cried into his hair.   
  
How could I let this happen to someone I had fallen in love with? How could I let my own selfishness do this to another human being? I continued to sob into his silky brown locks until I heard a groan. I looked at him, searching for a sign that he was alive. He opened his eyes. I pulled him even tighter in my embrace.  
  
"Oh Heero! You're alive!" I cried.  
  
"R...Relena?" He said quietly.  
  
"Yes Heero. I'm sorry. I did this to you. This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" I said.  
  
"R...Relena, you didn't do any...anything *cough, cough*...I didn't s...shoot at y...you Rel...Relena..." Heero said coughing up blood onto my white nightgown.   
  
I gasped in horror. Heero was dying! I had to do something. I couldn't pick him up but I could support him. With all the strength I could muster I helped Heero stand. One of his hands flew around my waist and the other to hold his side. I looked as he winced while we were walking towards the medical room at the main gate.  
  
I knocked on the door repetitively until someone opened it.  
  
"Miss Relena! Why have you brought him here?" A soldier asked pointing to Heero. "Has he hurt you?!"  
  
"No. Please help him. He's dying!" I said in a desperate voice.   
  
The medic nodded and took him inside. When inside, they placed Heero on a table and began to investigate his bruises. I watched as they worked on Heero, applying medications on him that would help him to heal. I don't know how many hours passed until they finished but I fell asleep.   
  
The next morning was Christmas Morning. I woke up in my room, feeling groggy from the events of the night before. THE NIGHT BEFORE?! HEERO! I rushed to the medic lab only to find that he'd been placed in the prisoners cell again. I was enraged but held my temper. I ran to the prisoner cell and found Heero sitting there against the wall, his eyes vacant of feeling and emotion. I begged the guard to let me inside. He did but said he had to stay there. I was irritated but agreed. Heero wouldn't hurt me, would he?   
  
I didn't care. I had to know how he was doing. I knelt in front of him and shook his shoulders gently. He didn't even wink. I hugged him. I couldn't let someone so wonderful and special slip through my fingers. As I hugged him, I remembered all the things he did the past five years. I almost laughed. I think that all he did the last five years was plan his escape. I didn't care.  
  
I spoke again. "Heero? Heero wake up! It's me, Relena! Heero please wake up." When he didn't make a response I knew I was about to lose him forever. I hugged him and cried. I knew I'd never love another. He was my life I realized. I kissed the rest of my existance on his soft lips, hoping that somehow he'd feel me.  
  
HeeroPOV  
  
I heard a voice. A soft, sincere, and gentle voice. An image of a young woman with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in front of me. She was calling to me.  
  
"Relena?" My mind asked.  
  
It was Relena. I reached out to her and grasped her hand. She pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me gently. I belonged.  
  
Relena POV  
  
"Relena?" He asked silently.  
  
"Heero!" I cried and kissed him again. "Heero I love you..."   
  
He stared at me for a few minutes before embracing me back. Icould only smile as silent tears slid down my cheek. Heero had come back to me. I would never let anyone hurt him again.  
  
"I love you too, Relena." He whispered.  
  
A Few years later...  
  
I married Heero. We now live in a house not too far from the city. We have two kids. One girl and one boy. Our little girl's name is Lana and our little boy's name is Adin. I've never been happier. I realize that my love overcame any obstacle I had put up for myself and that Heero and I were meant to be. Love conquers all.  
  
(Well ppl...that was my first fic so please be nice. I wrote it just to state that Love does conquer all.)  
  
^^^Calima^^^   



End file.
